


When you smile, I melt inside//I'm not worthy for a minute of your time...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia and Bethan go on a date...





	1. The Question

“Bethy... you got a moment?”

Things had been slowly changing and Bethan knew that the few times they had shared a bed, cuddling and comforting each other, were probably fuelling this, whatever was about to happen. 

“Sure Nee...”

Bethan smiled as she came closer, following Nia into a quieter room, waiting slightly nervously to hear what Nia had to say. 

“We’ve been... friends... for a while now haven’t we....?”

“Yes... we have.”

“I... don’t want to mess that up.”

Nia’s confession is soft enough that Bethan moves to take her hands, squeezing them gently. 

“Ask your question Nee...”

“Will you... go on a date with me... tonight?”

“I’d love to...”

Bethan’s reply is soft, her smile wide even as she moves to kiss Nia’s cheek softly.

“When do you need me to be ready?”

“Eight?”

“I’ll be ready... meet you out front?”


	2. The First Date

Bethan had made use of the free time to change from her workout gear into a nice dress, glad she had had time to shower before the date. Her eyes had widened slightly when Nia emerged from the centre, her breath catching slightly. Nia too had dressed up, wearing a beautifully cut suit that flattered her natural curves, her lightly curling hair tucked out of her eyes. 

“You look....”

“So do you...”

Nia smiles then, biting her lower lip. She is still shy, but she knows this will probably go well. 

“So... where are we going tonight?”

Bethan smiles as she asks the question, open to anything. 

“My... my favourite restaurant...”

Nia admits, flushing richly, feeling slightly foolish.

“Sounds fun.”

Bethan smiles, tucking her arm through Nia’s allowing Nia to lead her away. 

The restaurant is only a few doors down the street and they walk in near silence, Nia smiling when they finally are seated, ordering for both of them, Bethan content to let Nia have that little piece of control, she’s always wanted to know why Nia loved the place so much. 

They eat in near silence, Nia blushing every time their eyes meet, although she does succeed in making Bethan laugh a few times, the girl’s smile and laugh making her heart skip a beat, Bethan’s own heart skipping a beat when Nia smiles in reply. She’s gorgeous when she smiles. 

When they leave Nia shyly moves to take Bethan’s hand, Bethan smiling as she squeezes Nia’s hand in reply, then, before either of them can think any more about it, kisses her cheek softly, the two walking home to the house they had only recently moved into together. 

Once they are safely inside Bethan moves to kiss Nia again sweetly. 

“Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
